


Two Ducks and a Duckling

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Baby, Conflict, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You did not expect Drautos standing on your doorstep after he had said those words to you six months ago. What did he want? Was he still pissed with you that you had gotten pregnant with his child?





	Two Ducks and a Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request on tumblr 'Could you write a little Captain Drautos Drama with #35?' Well, here you got your drama, Anon!

You washed your face as you had practically warped into the bathroom in the middle of an intense training. If it had been anyone else, you could have used warping as an excuse why you had thrown up. But you _never_ threw up after warping. Not after the first few months of training. It felt like an eon ago. A whole different life. Your hand rested on your still relatively flat stomach, your heart heavy as you stared at yourself in the mirror. There would be questions. Concerns. What were you going to tell them. What.....what would you tell your Captain, Drautos, and your at-times lover?

No way he wasn't going to interrogate you what was up. You were one of his best mages, and even though he was a hard bastard, he _cared_ about his Glaives. Once, you remembered, he had mentioned them being the only family he had left. He had whispered to you in the darkness of his bedroom. One of the rare occasions you two had been intimate in his place, one of the rare moments he had _stayed_.

The relationship between you two could only be described as complicated as of late. It started out as just pure stress relief. Drautos always so high-strung because of carrying the weight of being responsible of all the Glaives on his shoulders. Serving his friend the King as well. Worrying about so many important state matters.

The two of you has been arguing. Common occurrence. You had a temper, an out-spoken opinion. He liked that about you, but it sure made you two butt heads more often than not. It had been a regular Tuesday, as the others would say, you two arguing late at night in his office about training stuff. He had called you in for advice, which always resulted into arguments and shouting. But this time it had been different. He had slammed you against the wall and _fucked_ the argument out of you. That evening had changed everything between you two.

One time fuck became a regular thing. Usually after work. Or a mission. Then it evolved into him coming to your house. He rarely stayed the night. Not wanting the other Glaives to know. It escalated to you going to _his_ house. And now....you swore as you kept touching your belly.

Somehow you had gotten pregnant. Rationally you knew that no anti-conception was fail safe, but still. It put you in a messy situation. You knew for certain it was Drautos. You hadn't slept with anyone else. But....what were you going to do? You couldn't really be an active member while pregnant. No way you were going to put your child at risk like that. But how were you going to tell Drautos. How was he going to _react._

You almost jumped when a loud knock cut through the air. _Fuck_. Seems you had to face the music sooner rather than later. "Y/N. You in there?" his voice deep and rough as it drifted through the door. You could almost imagine hearing concern in it, concern going deeper than just being co-workers. Have the hormones started to influence you already?

"Yeah just a sec!" you called back and cleaned up your face, opening the door. Drautos stood barely a feet away from it, staring right at you. His face as hard and emotionless as the stone around you. Meeting his green eyes, you didn't know what to say. What to do. This was territory you had never found yourself in before.

"Are you ill? You've never thrown up with warping."

"I'll be fine, Captain. Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it. You're one of my best Glaives." His compliment made your heart feel fuzzy for a moment. "Maybe you should take a few days off. A stomach bug has been going around."

And your heart sank to your shoes as you glanced away from him, his green eyes too intense. As if they tried to penetrate through your walls. "This is not something a few days of rest can fix."

The tension shot up through the room, resting on your shoulders like a suffocating blanket. "What do you mean, L/N?" You tried not to wince as the icy tone in his voice, the steely undertone. You sighed and looked at him again. His brows knotted together as he crossed his arms. It made him look even more imposing.

"I'm pregnant, Drautos." You swallowed thickly as you braced for whatever was going to come. Hoping against hope it would be a good reaction. "The baby....it's yours."

No emotion. Not even the faintest flicker in his eyes. The tension only becoming thicker as you could almost see the rift between you two becoming larger and larger with each second that past. Your hope wavering as your stomach dropped to the floor.

"I want nothing to do with it."

His words could have been a gun shot. Hard, unflinching, and making you bleed without remorse. Hope shattering into a million pieces alongside your heart. The way he looked at you. So cold and remote. As if you two hadn't shared personal things in the dark cocoon of his room. Under the blankets as you rested in his arms. As if it had been nothing.

Then, the pain morphed into a dark furious rage. Obliterating the heaviness in your chest. Typical male behaviour. And you felt disappointed in him. You would not ask for a relationship, but damn it. A child deserved their father. But if he was going to be a prick like this, maybe the child was better without him.

"Fine," you replied just as emotionless as you squared your shoulders. Your hand resting protectively over your precious little treasure. You didn't need him, you told yourself. Not one minute. You could do this alone. Your mum had raised you on your own, you could do as well. "I'm resigning from the Glaives, and taking my two weeks off as my two-weeks’ notice."

 _That_ seemed to take him by surprise for some odd reason. What had he thought? That she would give up the baby? Never. A storm brewing in his eyes as he puffed himself up as well. Trying to look intimidating. "Are you trying to manipulate me?" Wow. Just wow.

"No, Drautos. I'm choosing for my child above the Glaives. Besides, I don't want to burden you with the constant reminder of your mistake," you snarled at him, a lioness protective over her cub. "Don't worry. I'll take care of them on my own. You'll never see hear of me again."

"L/N, you...."

"You what? Can't do this? Watch me. This is my home and hearth now." You pointed defiantly at your stomach as you side-stepped him. "Good day. I'll send my formal resignation email tonight." Turning around, you started walking away. A small part of you begged him to stop you. Begged him to reconsider. But as you walked away, that voice became smaller. He didn't call after you. He didn't say a thing. And when you looked back....he had already left.

* * *

 

The nursery brought always mixed feelings to you. Sadness as you couldn't help but being reminded of the reason why you were here. The....shaking your head, you refused to go down that path. No you focused on the joy it brought you. And to others. You thought that you would never hear from the others but you had been so wrong. Three days after you had send your resignation letter, Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus had appeared at your doorstep. All concerned and worried. Then they heard you were _pregnant_ and oh boy. They barely had given you a day's rest. Of course they had asked why the father was but you didn't tell them. Knowing that Nyx - bless his soul - would have gotten into a fist fight with the Captain about it.

Of course not only those three had hunted you down, but your friends from the Mage department from the Glaives as well. Your girls. Cassandra had helped you out getting clothes well Myandra had set up a whole diet plan for you. Kizari on the other hand had taken upon herself to come along with you to all your doctor's appointments. Alternating with Crowe as well.

And everyone had come together to help you paint the nursery and get all the things you need. Even _Tredd_ had come over to help out build a few of the shelves and paint them. He didn't even make a bitchy comment once. It had made everyone wonder if the world was ending.

You hadn't complained. Beggars couldn't be choosers. You needed all the help you could get. Pressing your hand softly against your belly, you smiled as you felt your baby kick. A little girl growing inside of you. You wondered....if she was going to have her father's eyes. You always loved Titus' eyes. A wave of sorrow hit you hard, making you stumble towards the rocking chair Libertus had put together and sat down in it.

It _hurt_. Damn it, he should be here with you. Should be helping setting everything up. Barking at his Glaives not to mess up. Come shopping for clothes. Hold her hand during appointments. He should be _here_.

For months now, you had tried to forget about him. Hate him. But you couldn't. You realised you loved that bastard, and now you would forever be connected with him even though he wanted nothing to do with the precious life he had created with you.

Of course, you would never hate your child for her father's actions. But you wish the little one didn't have to grow up, always wondering why her papa never wanted to know her. Never wanted to be with them. No matter how much she tried, she could never erase that worry. Her mother had tried with her, but she wondered as well at times why her father had never stayed.

Grabbing a tissue, you blew your nose as your felt your baby kick softly. "I love you so much, sweetie," you cooed to your belly. "I'll love you enough for two parents. We will be alright. Us girls against the world. I'll never let you feel unloved."

Your doorbell rang, and you sighed softly. Not feeling like entertaining but the least you could do was open the door. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Pushing yourself up, you tossed away the tissue and wobbled your way towards the door. Hand pressed against your lower back as the pregnancy was doing a number on your body. As expected. But no one could truly prepare themselves for it. Sighing, you wondered who could he at the door. Probably Cassandra dropping by. Or Kizari with some nice food. Maybe some chicken curry. You could do with some of that.

The person on your doorstep, however, wasn't Cassandra or Kizari. Not even Nyx or Tredd. It was Titus Drautos.

You froze with your hand on the doorknob as you stared at your ex-lover. The last person in Eos you had expected to stand here. What the absolute fuck was he doing here?

He wore civilian clothes. That Henley was going to sue him, the man more muscular and pumped than you remembered. Someone had been spending time in the gym. And....did he even own a razor? That was more than the usual five o'clock shadow he wore. That was a legit beard.

Your palms itched for a traitorous second to reach out and touch it. His eyes flicked over your face, settling on your eyes and you saw concern in them. Noticing the redness and puffiness of them. But you, you were mad. "Why are you here?" you asked him bluntly, no time to deal with any mind games. Still remembering you two hadn't ended on good terms.

He held up a bag. "May I come in?" You had missed that voice. Grumbling under your breath, you gave him a curt nod and walked into your house. Moving into the small kitchen to make coffee as you heard him close the door behind him and take off his shoes. Seems he remembered how much you hated having shoes in the house.

You made a cup of coffee for him - politeness and hospitality having been drummed into you - and placed it on the kitchen island as he entered your domain. The man took a box out of the bag, placing it carefully between you two. He didn't say anything, only silently pushing it towards you as he watched you the whole time.

Don't swipe it off the table like an ill-tempered cat. It...confused you. He never gave you presents. He never had. Not even when it was your birthday. Yeah he would pitch in on a group gift - and someone write his name on the card - but nothing _personal_. And now he had arrived with a fancy box with a _bow_ on it?

Unable to control your curiosity, you took the box and carefully opened it. Your big belly pressing lightly against the counter edge, and you could almost swear that his eyes flickered towards it. Removing the lid revealed the content being carefully covered with pinkish crêpe paper. Your fingers trembled faintly as you pushed aside the paper and finally saw what he had brought you. A beautiful soft white yellow baby blanket with a little duck family hand embroidered on it. Two adults ducks...with one duckling. _Two_.

"Y/N. I owe you an apology. I've been nothing but an asshole to you. What I said that day, it was uncalled for. And for staying silent for so long, that was even worse." You didn't look at him as he spoke slowly. Drautos had never been a man of many words, especially if those were admittance of his wrong doing. So you let him speak. Let him _grovel_. It may be petty, but you didn't care.

"I..." he looked almost uncomfortable and embarrassed. "It took me these months to make this. A lot of trial and error, but I wanted it to be perfect. As an apology to you and...and our child. And to ask you two for a second chance."(edited)

He had made this? By hand? It...you knew that a gift like this, made by hand...you barely dared to think about it. You looked at the blankets again. Seeing the tiniest of flaws that told you it had indeed been made by hand. He had never been skilled in crafting, but the craftsmanship was almost of a professional. Your fingers moved over the fabric, if you focused hard enough, you could almost feel the.... _love_ woven into the threads.

His large hands settled on your upper arms, hesitantly and careful as if you were made from porcelain. Not the tough Glaive he had known for years now. "Y/N, I'm sorry. Please, don't cry," he rumbled hoarse, and you blinked as you met his pained green eyes. He raised his hand and brushed the tear that had trailed down your cheek unknowingly away. "I know it will take time for you to forgive me errors. But...I...I love you. I had spoken without thought and with fear. A child deserve better than _me_ as their father. Deserves someone _safe_." Oh Drautos. His words hit you like a brick as you realised finally why he had said it. It wasn't that he didn't want the baby. He didn't feel worthy of her.

He said he loves you. Your breathing hitched, and you started to cry in earnest as your hormones flared. The Captain looked utterly alarmed but instead of snapping, he wrapped his muscular arms around you and carefully hugged you against his chest. His hand resting on your hair and petting softly. "I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve it. But give me one last chance, Y/N. I will proof myself to you. Give me time."

The amount of tears made it hard for you to reply as all the stress and worries melted off your shoulders. Nodding against his chest as his scent wrapped around you like a blanket. "I-I l-love-e you t-too," you wailed, and his arms tightened even more. His rough lips brushing against your head.

When you finally calmed down a bit, you pulled back and took his large hand. Resting it firmly on your big belly, moving it around for a moment till the baby kicked _hard_. Drautos froze as his eyes became huge with surprise. The large man sinking down on his knees as he rested his other hand on your belly as well. The little warrior girl pressing her feet hard against his hands. "You're going to have a baby girl, Titus."

A smile as wide as the sun appeared on his face as tears filled his eyes. The man taking your breath away as you had never seen him smile like this before. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against your belly.

"Hello little sunshine. Forgive your father for being an butt...but I promise you, he will always be here now. I love you and your mum so much." He met your eyes again, still smiling. "You two are my home and hearth."


End file.
